This invention relates to devices to releasably secure objects of variable size and shape together and more particularly to hold an object to a flat or curved surface or such that held objects extend in either a selected parallel relationship or a selected transverse relationship.
In the past devices to secure object together have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,530, Perina, for example discloses a holder having an endless band of elastic material connected to a support member that is made of a semi-rigid material. Opposed marginal edges of the support member are deflected into engagement with an object being held within the endless band of material, while the central portion of the support member, containing rearwardly projecting hooking elements remains in a substantially flat planar condition to be attached to a loop element bonded to a wall or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 188,000, Shanok, et al. shows a design of a support for a flashlight or similar article that has a base from which arms with rolled pieces on the free ends thereof project to grasp a flashlight cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,284, O'Neil, discloses a handle shaped holder for a flashlight wherein an elastic band that passes over the flashlight barrel has opposite sides thereof releasably hooked to the handle.
None of the previously identified patents disclose a holder having a flexible base, wrap-around flexible arms projecting from the base and strap means to fit around the base and the arms to secure the arms around an object to be securely grasped by both the arms and the body. Consequently, the prior art devices, while possibly suitable for the specific purposes for which they are intended, do not provide the holding ability of the present invention for a wide ranging variety of devices.
Pairs of the prior art devices obviously can be connected to hold a pair of objects in a spaced relationship, even though such an arrangement may not be specifically disclosed by the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,206, Beaty, et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,739, Richards, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,999, McCallum disclose holders for securing pairs of objects in spaced apart relationship using oppositely facing spring or resilient clips extending from a central base member. The holders shown in these prior art patents hold the interconnected objects in parallel extending relationships and are not disclosed as being alternatively able to hold the objects in a transversely extending relationship.
Another commercially available holder for a pair of objects comprises a flexible block with spaced apart, transversely extending slots passing therethrough. Straps having hook portions and loop portions are inserted through the slots and are locked around transversely extending objects held in cradles formed at opposite ends of the flexible block.